Body Exchange
by YN
Summary: [KaiHil Half AU] Its just a practical joke for the trickster Puck. Unfortunately his victims are Kai and Hiromi...and being stuck in each others body isn't exactly fun and how the hell do they switch back?
1. It's just a practical joke

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. I do own some of the characters in this story however. Also if this story sounds or looks like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to let you all know that I am using the family Angel del Silencio created for Hilary since its already or rather mostly developed. –lol- and I'm kinda lazy to write my own. Hope it doesn't bother anyone. I am also using the family she created for Kai even though you guys haven't seen them yet!! So don't say I stole 'em cos I didn't! I asked!! Anyways on with the story!

* * *

**Body Exchange  
**by: Yesterday's News  
Chapter 1

* * *

He walked around the town of Bakuten and he was bored. BORED. The silver-haired trickster also known as Puck was at the moment looking around for a means of entertainment. So far he had found nothing. Absolutely nothing. All that he saw were kids playing with those famous beyblades. Although he figured it would be fun to trap one of those kids into a bit chip it was too dangerous. Titania and Oberon would not stand for that. He was already in trouble for making the Banshee and the Weird Sisters get into a fight during the reunion. It hadn't been entirely _his _fault. Coyote had been in cahoots with him too. But no he, Puck, had to be the one punished. 

So that was why at the moment he was walking aimlessly, in one of his disguises, as a mortal around the town. Of course he had other things he had to do like get the Weird Sisters and the Banshee to reconcile. But he wasn't about to do that anytime soon. He'd let Coyote deal with it. Besides Puck wanted to see some mischievous fun or if he couldn't find any at least make some trouble. After all he was a trickster.

So far he had caused a car accident but it wasn't that fun. He had hoped that the two drivers would have gotten into a fight. But they hadn't. He could have switched the dog and the lady's baby but he decided against it at the last minute. Titania would have cast him out of Avalon like last time. Even though it was fun living among mortals and their petty fights it was tiresome after awhile because he was still watched.

Walking aimlessly he stumbled upon what he believed would bring him much fun. It was a group of those bladers. Grinning he walked closer and started watching them. He also noticed there was only one girl while the rest were boys. _Interesting_ he thought as he kept on watching.

There was a navy haired teen who had a red cap and at the moment he was arguing with the only girl in the team who was a brunette. _What's this?_ Their argument seemed to be pointless. No they would not be fun. He then saw a short brunet with glasses and a laptop. _Too Meek_ There was a blond haired boy who was at the moment trying to stop the argument between the navy haired teen who Puck heard was called 'Tyson' and the brunette who the boy, who he found out was called 'Max', called 'Hiromi'.

He looked at the rest of the team. There was a red-hair boy who was at the moment yelling and trying to get into Tyson's and Hiromi's argument. Or was he already in it? _Nah _

"Daichi shut up!" _Daichi? Hmm Tyson, Hiromi and Max…_

Leaving the argumentative quartet Puck directed his eyes to the remaining two bladers. One had long ebony hair and cat like eyes. _Don't want to mess with those_. The last one had his eyes closed and seemed oblivious to the fight that was brewing. He also had two-toned hair and a white scarf. Puck's eyes gleamed. _Perfect. _

He turned his gaze back to the quartet. The girl had punched the red-headed boy who was currently in the floor rubbing his head. The argument was apparently over. _Maybe those two._ But he couldn't make a decision now. Oh no. He had to observe them further.

So doing what he did best he prepared to cause some trouble. He hid on a tree and continued observing them. Before the day was over he would have his fun. _But tomorrow is when they'll realize…_ He grinned wickedly.

Puck watched as the argument ceased and the two-toned guy who he heard was addressed as "Kai" had put an end to it. _Perhaps Tyson and Hiromi_…

He continued to watch as Kai and Rei got into a battle position and prepared to launch their beyblades. _No…they are too alike_

He watched the battle with interest. He noticed that the girl, Hiromi, did not blade. After all everyone had gone into a practice battle but her. She had just been 'cheering'. _Cheerleader girl?_

It was then that an idea started brewing in his head. Thinking he continued to watch to make sure that his decision would indeed bring him some fun. He compared them all once more. The red-head and the navy haired boy seemed like a good match. But Puck wasn't too sure. _Not cat-boy or laptop-boy._ That left him with 5 matches. _Rule blondie out. To amicable._ Max didn't seem to be the one that would freak out too much. _Too much of an optimist. _

As the day progressed he continued to watch Daichi, Tyson, Hiromi and Kai. He already had one in mind he only needed one more. He had decided Tyson and Daichi wouldn't do for his plans. They fought but he figured that while Daichi would freak out Tyson would not, at least not the amount Puck wanted. He would be like Max. _Unless with the girl_…

He continued to watch. _No._ _Not them_. He then moved on to Kai. _Yes!. Cheerleader girl and silent 'strong' boy…_. He laughed wickedly. If only now Odin could help and bring some type of storm. Puck grinned before disappearing. _Tomorrow will be so much fun._

"Maybe we should head back." Hiromi said as she watched the sun set. "I guess we should." Kenny added, "We've been here all day."

"Yeah and I'm hungry!" Daichi declared as he put his hands on his stomach. "Yeah me too" Tyson said also.

"Yeah I'm really tired." Hiromi said as she yawned. _Why am I tired?_

"You ok?" Rei asked as he looked at her. "Yeah. I don't know why I'm tired though. All of a sudden I just feel like passing out." Hiromi answered as she yawned again. It was as if the sandman had dropped an excess of sand on her eyes.

"That's strange." Max said as he looked at her.

"Let's go." Kai's voice cut through as he started walking away.

"I'm going home you guys." Hiromi stated as she started walking as well. "You sure. I'll walk you. I don't want you to pass out on the way." Rei told her as he caught up with her.

"Thanks Rei."

"Well let's go! I'm starving!" Daichi yelled as he started running towards the Dojo. "Hey wait up!" Tyson called. _He's going to eat all the food._

Max laughed as he watched his friends but stopped as he noticed Kai. The said teen seemed like he was about to fall. _Odd. _

Kai blinked his eyes as he continued to stare ahead. _What the hell? I never get this tired._ He felt like he hadn't slept in months. Perhaps a year. He shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again trying to clear the tiredness from them. They burned as if he had been on the computer the whole day. _I need to hit the sack_.

"Hey guys I'll meet you there in a while. I'm going to walk Hiromi home." Rei said as he and Hiromi branched out and went their separate way. "Alright. Be careful you guys!"

Kai struggled to keep his yawn in. _There is no way I'm this tired._ That was it he didn't care the moment he walked in he was going to sleep. He doubted he could do much anyways. The lights of the dojo came closer in his view. He was vaguely aware of Tyson and Daichi rushing past him.

"Hey Kai you ok?" Max asked a bit concerned. "Hn." Kai answered as they entered the garden. _I need to sleep_.

"If you say so." said Max as he entered and went into the kitchen. Kai entered and with just enough energy to change into his grey t-shirt and black boxers fell into a peaceful slumber.

---

"Well have a good night and thanks Rei." Hiromi said as she stood in front of her door. "Don't mention it. Get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow. Good night." and with that he turned and left going back to the dojo.

Hiromi entered her house and closed the door. "Hey you ok sis?" looking up she was meet with her brother Tai. "Yeah just tired." she answered as she passed him and started walking up the stairs. _Why am I so tired?_

She trudged up the stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes. If she could she would drop right there and have Tai take her to her room. Opening her bedroom door she walked in and without bothering to turn on the lights she changed into a cotton shirt and short blue shorts and fell into her bed. _This is nice_. She fell into a deep sleep.

----

"Hey guys what's up?" Rei asked as he walked in to notice the guys talking. "Where's Kai?"

"Asleep." Daichi answered "He fell asleep like a baby." he added laughing.

"I don't know he looked really tired." Max said as he looked at the rest of the team.

"Who knows he might be sick." Chief added as he joined the conversation. "Nah!" said Tyson. "By tomorrow watch he'll be fine."

"I sure hope so Tyson." Max said as he stood up. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'm turning in too you guys. I'm feel really tired." Rei told them as he covered a yawn with his hand and walked out the kitchen. "You think something is wrong with Kai, Max?" Rei asked as he caught up with the blond.

"Yeah. He looked like he was about to pass out back when we were walking." Max said as he got into his futon.

"Hiromi was the same way." Rei added thoughtfully. "Maybe a bug is going around. Maybe they are getting sick." _But that's really odd._

"Who knows. We'll probably know by tomorrow. Maybe they were just tired." Max said before closing his eyes.

"Maybe" Rei yawned as he too snuggled into his covers.

By the time the rest had come into the room all three bladers were deep asleep. Puck watched with interest as Daichi, Tyson, and Kenny fell asleep. His gaze then moved to Kai and his grin grew. _By tomorrow-_

"PUCK!" _uh oh_ A strong angry voice called. "Where are you?!"

Sighing, the trickster fairy disappeared. _At least tomorrow._

----

Blinding rays danced around his face. _What the?_ _What time is it?_

Had he overslept? There was no way he could have. His body had a natural alarm clock and where was this sun coming from? "Rise and shine sleepy head." a voice called and Kai could hear the footsteps as they moved around the room. _When did Tyson get a grandma?_ A few seconds later he heard the door close. Opening his eyes he was met with a white ceiling. _Nothing strange there_. Rubbing his eyes he sat up. He froze slightly as his arms came into contact with his chest. It felt _squishy_. He frowned. _Since when…_ but his thought died as he looked down to see he was wearing a white cotton shirt. Confused he lifted his gaze and looked around the room.

This was not Tyson's dojo. The curtains were open. The room was decorated in a pale lavender and it was really clean except for a few clothes scattered here and there. There was a dresser in the corner complete with a mirror. The closet was open to reveal lots of clothes and a few pair of shoes. There was a small stereo to his left and a few CD's. To his right there was a small table with an alarm clock and a stuffed unicorn and a small lamp.

_Where the hell am I?_ Feeling his chest heavy he looked down once more and blinked once…twice…and three times before putting his hands on two protruding mounds. _No way in hell…_ Shaking his head he grabbed his shirt and pulling it off he stopped breathing. He looked down on two high firm breasts demurely covered by a black bra. _What the hell is this?!_

Kai looked frantically around at his surroundings and without thinking twice he let out a scream…a high girly scream "AAHHHHHHHH"

----

Hiromi awoke to the snores of Tyson. _What is Tyson doing here?_ Sitting up she rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus her gaze. The sight that met her left her dumbfounded. _What? What am I doing in the dojo? _Looking around she noticed the boys still sleeping. _Strange I was sure I went home._

Puzzled she crossed her arms around her chest only to notice something was definitely missing. Frowning she looked down and realized she was wearing a grey t-shirt. _I thought I had white_…her eyes widened as she felt her chest. It was flat. _My breasts are not that big but at least I have some!_

She looked around again. Looking down again she noticed she was wearing boxers. _How?_ But that was not it as she realized when she looked closer. _No way in hell is this happening…_ Putting her hand in between her legs she let out a strangled gasp and automatically she let out a scream…a deep masculine scream "AAHHHHHHHH".

----

Puck watched with interest and laughed. He had seen the consternation in Kai's or rather Hiromi's face when he realized he was no longer a guy. Hiromi's reaction however topped Kai's.

_Oh such fun!_

----

"Hey you ok?' Kai heard a feminine voice asked. "It's freaking seven o' clock in the morning. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Kai looked at the person standing in the doorway. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes and at the moment was glaring sleepily at him. _No everything is not ok I'm a fucking girl! _

"I'm fine." Kai heard himself saying gruffly or as gruffly as he could seeing as his voice was rather high and soft. It sounded a lot like-

"Whatever Hiromi."

Kai's eyes widened _Hiromi?! I'm in Hiromi's body?_ He looked at the girl with a frown. He couldn't remember her name.

"Ugh." Kai heard her say disgustedly before slamming the door closed. Looking around once more he noticed for the first time a picture frame on the dresser and scurrying out the bed he ran towards it. Picking it up he noticed it was a picture of the team. Looking up he was met with his or rather Hiromi's reflection. He let the picture frame fall. A blush spread on his cheeks as he turned away. He didn't want to see more of this body than he needed. He had to find a way to get back to his own.

Scowling he put on some shoes and ran out the room but was stopped by another voice. "Hiromi where do you think you are going looking like that?" Kai sighed as he turned around. "You are in your shorts and a bra. Young lady you are NOT going out like that."

Kai looked back down and quickly turned his gaze back up to meet Isis. _Oops_.

----

"Hey Kai you alright?" Rei said as he sat up after hearing his friend scream. "Kai? I'm not Kai!" Hiromi said as she stood up. _Wait…tell me I'm not Kai._

"Eh…well last time I checked you were Kai." Max said as he gave Hiromi a weird look before turning to look at Rei. Hiromi shook her head. "No I'm not anyone!" she yelled. It was then that she realized her voice was deeper. _Oh goddess. No way No way_

"I told you I thought something was wrong with him." she heard Max whisper to Rei.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Except that I'm a he!" she yelled angrily.

"You've always been a _he _Kai." Rei began as he looked at the distressed looking two-toned blader. "No I'm a she!" Hiromi yelled back. She looked around and noticed that Kenny, Daichi and Tyson were surprisingly still asleep.

"Don't tell us that you are a transsexual!" Max yelled as he looked at Kai with shock.

"No!" Hiromi said quickly putting her hands out as if to ward off Max's words. "I'm not" She shook her head. _This is a nightmare!_

"I'm a-a-a having a bad day!" she said as she stood up and ran towards the bathroom.

Max looked at Rei and they both got up and decided to follow their team captain.

Hiromi looked into the mirror and was met with Kai's reflection. _No way..._

Amethyst eyes and disheveled slate hair stared back at her. _I'm Kai?_

* * *

_tbc_

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it! The first chapter! lol The Italics are thoughts by the way. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and please tell me what you think! Read and Review!

_-yesterday's news_


	2. Confused and Puzzled? What next?

**AN:** Thanks to all of those who reviewed!! I appreciate it lotz! Enjoy the next chapter! Oh yeah the story is Half-AU btw.

**

* * *

**

**Body Exchange  
**by: Yesterday's News

Chapter 2

* * *

_Ok Hiromi calm down._ She ran a hand through Kai's hair which at the moment was hers. _How on earth did this happen?_ She closed her eyes briefly. Maybe she was dreaming. "Hey Kai you ok?" she heard Rei ask as they stopped outside the bathroom door. "I'm not—I mean I'm fine." she said as she looked at them trying not to give them a smile of reassurance because while for her it was natural she doubted Kai actually gave any. 

Max raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Maybe you should just rest the remainder of the day." _You could use some rest._ He turned to Rei who nodded in approval.

"Yeah—I mean No. I'm fine" she said as she tried her best to remain Kai-like. _Need to be serious._

"Obviously he's not." Max muttered to Rei while 'Kai' stared at his reflection. Rei nodded. He was puzzled as to why Kai was acting rather strange. If he were truthful Kai reminded him of a girl at the moment with all the yelling and screaming and whatnot. _Something is definitely going on._

* * *

"Uh" _what the hell do I say?_ Kai looked around the living room and his eyes stopped on a sweater. "I'm going for a run." He said as he snatched the sweater put it on and ran out the door. He doubted he could just walk away without saying anything. Being Kai he could but being Hiromi was completely different. She wasn't rude. Besides he hadn't realized he didn't have a shirt on. Being a guy meant that he didn't always have to have a shirt on. But now…_Dammit!_

He hadn't been lying. He was going for a run. A run to the dojo. _She's in pretty good shape. Fuck what now?_ He felt the bra strap slide down his shoulder. _I really don't want to touch this thing_. Ignoring the annoying strap he continued to run picking up pace. He ran into the dojo and slammed the door open jerking Kenny awake. "What the—Hiromi?" he asked sleepily.

Kai looked around the dojo…panting. He was tired. His legs felt like lead. _I shouldn't have pushed it too much. _His body wasn't anywhere and neither were Rei's or Max's.

"I said I'm fine! Stop talking behind my back!" Kai winced. He never raised his voice. Inhaling deeply he ran in the direction of the voice.

* * *

Hiromi frowned at the two teenage boys that were whispering among themselves. "Yes we think you should definitely rest today Kai." Max begun but was cut off by someone pushing him to the side. "What the! Hiromi!!" Max said as he stared at the brunette that was at the moment staring at Kai. 

Turning Kai pushed Max and Rei back and went inside the bathroom slamming the door shut leaving two bladers bewildered.

Inside the bathroom Kai turned to face his body. "I want my body back" he said slowly looking at Hiromi. It felt strange he had to admit looking at himself it was as if he was a stranger looking in.

"Well take it! I don't want it!" Hiromi yelled back. "And what are you wearing! Is that Gina's sweater? She is going to kill me or you or one of us for wearing it!" she said frantically running a hand through her hair. Kai just looked on. It was strange seeing his body move without him being the one to actually make it move.

Hiromi looked at Kai and wrinkled her nose. It felt strange staring at her own face when it wasn't through the mirror. She also noticed she looked uncomfortable or rather Kai looked uncomfortable. She also noticed him moving her shoulder slightly. _The bra strap! I hated that bra._

Kai looked at Hiromi and slightly moved his shoulder. _Damn this thing!_ It was then that he felt the binding cloth give way. _Eh?_ It felt as if he had nothing on besides the sweater. Scowling he clutched at the sweater and at the breasts confused.

"Don't do that!" he heard Hiromi yell as she grabbed his hands. Looking up he was meet with his own face._ Is that how I look when I blush? Have I ever blushed?_ "I wasn't going to touch them" he said slowly.

"Turn around." he heard her or rather his voice say. "This bra strap always comes off. It gets on my nerves." Kai closed his eyes. _Better her than me_. He turned around and felt the sweater lift a bit. A few seconds later everything felt fine again…well as fine as things could get. He turned back around to see her looking somewhere else. "To think you might see me naked." she said slowly and softly. _I want to die_

Kai scowled. "We need to find out how this happened. Come on." and with that said he grabbed her hand and opened the door to see Rei, Max, and Kenny looking at them weirdly. Ignoring them he pushed through all the while pulling Hiromi behind him and ran out.

"Where is Hiromi taking Kai?" Max asked as he looked in the direction the two had left incredulously. _Hiromi and Kai?_

"I have no idea." Rei said as he looked at his teammates.

"You don't think they are—well you know…" Max trailed off.

"Together?' Kenny asked as he looked at them both. _Highly unlikely but quite possible_

Kenny had come after being awakened by Hiromi. When he got to the hallway he saw both Max and Rei leaning close to the bathroom door. Wondering what was going on he walked towards them. They told him that Kai and Hiromi where arguing in the bathroom. They also informed him of Kai's strange behaviour in the morning and that was how he ended up listening on the conversation. "Maybe she's pregnant." he said distractedly.

"You don't think…" Max trailed off once more as his face registered shock. "I don't know guys. Let's not jump to conclusions." Rei said as he smiled nervously. _Hiromi pregnant? _"With Kai's child?" Rei thought out loud. "No I don't think so. Both of them are too responsible to let something like that happen."

"But even responsible smart kids make mistakes Rei and maybe Kai and Hiromi were one of those kids that got carried away." Max said thoughtfully. "It could happen you know. Remember Alicia? She was top of the class and she got pregnant."

* * *

Puck was having a field day. _I picked the perfect pair_. He hadn't expected for these new developments to well… develop. He laughed as he left the confused bladers and went in search of the pair he had switched. This was so much more fun than dealing with that wailing spirit or the Weird Sisters. 

_Pregnant?_ He laughed once more. He couldn't wait to see how all this would play into the prank.

* * *

"Ok OK stop." Hiromi said as she and Kai were running through the park. Pulling her hand free she stopped. Kai turned and faced her. "How did this happen? Did you do it?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Remembering he now had breasts he uncrossed them. 

Hiromi watched him with amusement. She wanted to laugh. But when his words registered she saw red. "Me?! What is your problem?! Why the hell would I do that? Are you calling me a witch?!" she wanted to slap him and she would have except that she remembered it wouldn't look good. After all it would seem as if Kai had hit Hiromi not the other way around. _A witch? gods know I had enough of Tyson calling me the wicked witch of the eight grade._

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know ok. Believe me I didn't do it. What would I have achieved?" she crossed her arms and stared pointedly away from Kai or herself…or whatever.

She heard him sigh and sit down on the ground. "If this is a joke I don't find it funny." Kai said as he glared at the concrete floor.

_Oh but it is!_ Puck was watching them. He had laughed at Kai who obviously didn't want to touch even by mistake the girl's breasts. He cocked his head to the side as he watched Hiromi sit down next to the guy or rather as 'Kai' sat next to 'Hiromi'.

"We need to find out how to switch back and quick. School is going to start in a week and don't you have to go back to your parents?" Hiromi asked as she wringed his hands.

"Don't you go to the same school as Tyson?" Kai asked as he turned to face her.

"No. Not anymore. My parents switched me. I go to this other school now." _Courtesy of my cousin_ Hiromi answered. "Are you going back to Russia? Don't you go to an all boy's school?"

"No my "parents" are going to stay in Japan." Kai answered. "Last time I saw them they were talking about moving me to a new school."

Hiromi looked at well…herself who was now Kai. She could tell Kai was uncomfortable with his parents after all they were complete strangers. They arrived right after the last tournament and since Kai was still a minor he had to go with them. Although she had to say that his parents didn't push him to live with them. They know they had messed up and during vacations they let him stay at Tyson's. Now they were coming to Japan. She could tell they did love him.

"Does that mean you have to live with my family and I with yours?" she asked as she looked at the sky. _This is horrible!_

"Apparently."

_Eh_ "Kai?" she began softly. Her only response was to the flicker of her own ruby eyes. _I guess he's listening_. "Are we going to tell the others?"

"You think they'll believe us?" he asked gruffly. He hated the fact that he could no longer sound intimidating. "I don't know." Hiromi said.

"Hey Kai?"

"What" he asked irritated. He hated talking.

"Now that you are a girl or well in my body you umm…well are going to have menstrual cycles…you know that right? I mean if we don't manage to switch soon." _This is sooo embarrassing!_ Her cheeks or rather Kai's cheeks were flaming hot.

Kai sat tensed. _Menstrual cycles_? He turned to look at his body. Hiromi was looking at the ground biting his lips and his cheeks were crimson. He felt Hiromi's own cheeks burn. He couldn't talk.

And up above in a tree. Puck the trickster laughed. _This is better than I imagined._ Snickering the silver-haired trickster disappeared. Kai's reaction had been priceless. But now he had been called by Titania. He hoped the Fairy Queen and King had not found out about his deed…yet.

_

* * *

_

_tbc_

**Author's Note**: lol. Poor Kai. lol. Although I have to say it will be fun to see him struggle as a girl. Well please read and review!

_-yesterday's news_


End file.
